


Valorant Ladies and their loves

by AgentLightning



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: And a lot of thing that i dont know how mention, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Sex, My english is very bad, Nightmares, Please like my stuff ;-;, Smut, fears, lesbian fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 14,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentLightning/pseuds/AgentLightning
Summary: Sooo, I have been having so much wiritng about valorant so i decided (after 84 years) to post them. Please love it hate tell me what you think. But warning: bad english and bullshit coming in so please, HAVE SOME MERCY ON ME
Relationships: Jett/Sage (VALORANT), Jett/Viper (VALORANT), Killjoy/Raze (VALORANT), OC/Reyna (Valorant), Raze/Sage (VALORANT), Raze/Viper (VALORANT), Reyna/Sage (VALORANT)
Comments: 143
Kudos: 115





	1. Fearful Nightmares (Viper X Jett)

**Author's Note:**

> Viper has a nightmares, Jett is there to make her feel better.

She always was distant. Always so cold and very confident on her steps. Both had fought, and hated each other, but in the end both loved each other. But She couldn’t bear how hard she was on herself. 

Viper is a dangerous type. She knows how to play with you, get what she wants, then end you without you seeing what is coming. She had done that so many times it became a habit. But that never scared the korean radiant that stuck with her, until the end. 

Jett and her are dating. The duelist was younger than her but just like her, very deadly, beside her little shit type of behavior, which Viper got used it.But what scared her the most was that her past comes back. She tried to be attached to anyone or to anything. But She did it, and Jett was her hope, her breeze of calm. 

She was scared to lose her. 

  
  


‘ _Viper, Jett on route. Keep them at distance.’_ Said the voice of Brimstone in her communicator as she reloaded her vandal shoot passing beside her while she was in cover. 

“Tell her to get here faster ! They are close-” 

She had to cover her head when a small explosion got by her. They are using so much on her..She needs Jett now ! She loads one of her capsules and launches one toward a corner hearing her victims scream before she shoots them down, finally taking her advantage. Taking cover to reload, she could feel the wind get wild. Jett was close. ‘Finally’ groaned mentally the woman. For someone fast, she got to the fight very slow. 

“You are late !” Groaned loudly Viper, arching a small teaseful chuckles from the windwalker that shot two of the remaining enemies. “Last team was going to plan a spike a bit more to the east.”

“Bet i can get there before you.”

“If you arrived here late I doubt it.”

The end of the sentence and the korean was already running, making the american just roll her eyes as she started to walk towards the spike site. She could already hear the shoots and the sound of the spike that was planted. They don't have much time left.

Viper used her orb of poison taking a group of enemies inside, while Jett jumped in and took care of them, while the scientist diffused the Spike. But something attracts the attention of the scientist. It was too easy. Too much, in her opinion. As soon the spike was diffused she had her gun loaded looking around. She felt observed, she felt something was here. Or someone--

“Viper ! Look out !”

She felt Jett pushing on the side before there was a grenade between them. 

Opening her eyes again her body was stuck under some wood plates. She tried to move them, weakly. Her vision was still a bit blurry but she could see the body, bloodish of her girlfriend. She started to panic lightly as she was forced to get rid of the plates on her chest. She was groaning in pain, before she heard footsteps of soldiers. 

“Sabine..Sabine..Sabine..” A scientist appeared in the middle of the soldiers. She had a glare of anger. It was him...Him who did that to her ! Who took everything. “How low have you fallen..?”

“You ! “ she groaned trying to get up, frustration and anger making her forget the pain, but taking her strength. She looked over to Jett who was getting picked up by some soldier from the Kingdom. “No..NO !”

“Don't worry we'll take good care of her..like we did with you dear. And she will come back as new. Our new weapon.”

“No ! let her go ! Jett..”

She needs to move..She needs to move ! They are taking her away...they will hurt her..No. She can’t let that happen ! 

  
  
  


“JETT!” 

She opened her eyes, She was in her room, her body in sweat, her body shaking, her breath shaken and fast. A dream..

“Sabine..?” She looked beside her, Seeing Jett looking at her very worried. A dream..all was just. The korean sat down as the scientist just leaned on her. “Hey What’s-”

Jett didn’t finish her sentence, she felt drops on her hands. Was she...crying ?The windwalker wrapped her arms around her. It’s not the first time she wakes up by Sabine’s nightmares, she got used to it, but this time, it seems it has been very intense. 

“Again that dream..?”

A nod. 

“..Do you wanna take tea ?”

A headshake. 

“Please..Don't leave me..I..”

“I will never leave you..As soon you feel the wind..I will always be by your side.”


	2. Purple Chains (Reyna X Sage)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sage loved a good cup of tea during the night. 
> 
> Until a certain agent decides to change her schedule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE IT IS ! HERE IT IS ! The Reyge everyone wanted. This is a warning to tell you this may have a bit of pegi 18 so if you are a youngling get the hell out of here. 
> 
> I just hope this one you guys will like. One of the several smut i have in stuck for you all

The night was always Sage's favorite moment of the day. The calm breeze, the stars shining above her head, and a cup of tea. That was the sentinel ritual since the launching of Protocol Valorant. 

But that changed very fast, when a certain mexican started to play with her. 

“Reyna…”

Through the window of her room, the moon was slightly illuminating her room. Her body was half naked only her shirt, not tainted in red, shirt was on while the rest of her clothes were everywhere on the floor, a shadow with glowing purple eyes above her, nearly as admirating her figure, marked by several bloodish teeth bite. 

“Look at you..~” echoed the voice of the woman, her nails, tracing her tight going up her side, in the slowest pace Sage could have felt. “Offering yourself, body and soul to me..”   
  


Reyna and Sage were cat and dog when the mexican entered the team. The cantonese didn’t approve her methods during the missions, despite the efficiency in the battlefield. More and more both fight, more and more, purple chains are taking the sentinel in a trap that the soul vampire was setting. Now she was a prisoner of the feeling the healer got for the woman. Despite her hate for her acts. 

“Stop teasing..” complained the smaller woman as Reyna chuckles by her eagerness. Leaning down, she planted a rough kiss on Sage’s lips, the taste of blood, dizzying lightly the poor half naked chinese. “Reyna-”

“Shhh…” whispered the woman, her voice echoing in her mind to make her have vertigo, beside laying down in bed. “I will take care of you, little sage. Just patience ~..”

When the sentinel was about to complain she gasped feeling two intruders inside her. Her head went backward, her back arching as she heard a small hiss of satisfaction from the woman above her. Her long, black hair all spread all over the bed, a heavy blush across her face. Reyna licked her lips, as she just moved her busy hand, Sage reacted just like the mexican wanted. Moaning the pleasure she was giving, screaming the pain she was inflicted on her body. She loved to hear it coming from the woman below her as she kept her hand going. 

“Reyna..Ah-”

“Así es..Call my name, corazón~” 

The sentinel moaned but a hand came to hold her scream when Reyna did another bite on her collarbone, but this time the mexican took what was blocking those sweet noises from her mouth. 

“Let them hear it~.” chuckled the woman seeing how the sentinel just was holding her noises into soft whimpers and groans. “Let them know that you are mine..Sólo mía “

Sage was just getting closer by how the mexican was attacking her core, as the tattoos of the vampire started to glow, before her orgasm shocked her body as the world was a mix of black and purple. 

  
  


Sun was slightly passing through the window that was slightly open, stroking her cheek. She groaned a bit, before feeling a soft stroking on her cheek. Beside her, Reyna was naked, keeping the healer close to her, warming her body. 

“Buenos dia..” chuckled the woman as stroking the cantonese skin as the monk did a small tired groan. “So, our hard worker Sage can be lazy too huh ?”

“Who’s fault..” complained the woman as she came more into the woman taking her warmth. “What time is it..”

“Seven”

A small hum as she tried to move but Reyna wrapped an arm as she bit the back of her neck softly.    
  
“Reyna..don't you have enough ?” groaned the healer closing her eyes a small whimper coming out of her lips.    
  
“Me ? Enough of you ? Never..” she giggled as she sniffed the soft black hair of the healer. “You are mine..I have all right to take more and more of you ~”

Sage sighed before turning to face the woman and hugged her as she traced Reyna’s tattoo. 

Somehow, Sage was glad that she fell into that trap, that she fell into those purple chains that kept her prisoner to the empress. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEHEHEHEHEH 
> 
> So what you guys think ? Those two are one of my favorites ship beside Nanobite (which i still struggle to write about.) that probably will appear in this. one day
> 
> So who is up next my friends ??
> 
> Sage x Raze  
> Viper x raze   
> KillJoy x raze   
> Viper x Jett
> 
> choose whisely :3


	3. Your explosion is my new Quiet (Raze x Killjoy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killjoy is a hard worker that loves silence while working. 
> 
> Until a certain duelist decided to show her other whise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The team robotic Back it again with another soft smut with some fluff on top enjoy my dears :3333

She loved the silence.

The only noise she loved was either the sound of her tapping on her pc, either the noise of her solder when she’s repairing or upgrading her bots. Killjoy loved her silence. But there is only one noise, beside her working sound that she liked too--

"Eu te amo.." whispered the girl, kissing her lips as she hugged her body close. 

Killjoy and Raze have a secret relationship. At day, Raze and Her are engineers co-workers even if KJ sees her bots like her treasor, always looking after the mess of the girl. She makes sure that she doesn't break anything and to not do stuff that isn't good with her poor bots.

At night, it was different. 

During the night time, the german just craves the touch of the Brazilian. The engineer was just a very hard working person who just doesn't know about sexual or soft touches. Raze had her experiment with it, and slowly but surely, the sentinel got addicted to those sessions.

"Raze…" groaned the girl impatient for more, taking off her jacket before wrapping her arms around her neck. 

"You are so adorable~" giggled the young woman as she pulled off Killjoy's glasses and beanie off. 

"Take the hat off.." 

The german just pulled off her cap and headphone nearly throwing them on the ground as Raze groaned against her lips carrying her putting her legs around her kissing her more deeply. Both women were just in need of more touch, more of their contact slowly undressing each other. 

"Raze if you don't-- mmh!" 

"Calma linda, we have all night don't we? ~" 

The raven haired sentinel looked in the eyes of the duelist and she sure saw her night be explosive.

  
  


The next day, the German just opened her eyes very slowly, her body feeling very tired, but comfy, and warm. Looking behind her, Raze was still there. She never leaves her side,never complains about her cold behavior when they work together. She never knew if love was this strong. The most she saw during her career was more people having such a relationship just for the fun and nothing else. Now that she knows she is fond of the duelist..somehow, she wanted this to continue forever.

She turned herself to the girl, slowly stroking her cheek softly trying to not wake up her girlfriend, her thumb traveling in a slow pace on her lips. This mess of a girl made her world totally upside down, like one of her rockets hitting a target practice. Her quiet and cold world was turned into one full of colors and explosions. 

And she loves it. 

"You really like to do that in the morning tho" giggled the brazilian opening her eyes, as she leaned into her hand as she felt the girl cupping her cheeks and squeeze them. “You really like my cheeks huh ? They are funny for you ?”

".. You are one strange girl, Raze."

"You love me anyway." 

"Ja..yes i do" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEHE so next choice dears
> 
> Lynn (oc) x Reyna  
> Sage x Raze  
> and a special ot3
> 
> Choose wisely my friends :333


	4. The healer's secret admirer (RazexSage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sage receive a gifts and confession on a card but no name..Who that could possibly be ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since a lot of you have been resquesting rare ship i decided to throw you guys a rare ship of mine ! Enjoy this fluff confession XD

Sage had the strange gift recently. A box of chocolate and a beautiful bouquet of flowers, saying it was her favorites, orchidees. Not only that, it had a card, actually confessing someone's feelings towards her, yet no name, not signature. Just the card and the gifts. The raven haired woman was surprised, but also very curious. 

Who in the world would actually just send this to her ? 

But it wasn’t the only strange thing that happened. 

Raze has been avoiding her for some reason. 

Last mission the girl got hurt by the explosion of her grenades but said that it was just a small scratch and that she was okay. Yet, she could see how the brazilian was suffering each time trying to move her arm or trying to do certain movements while eating or just normal exercise. 

Sage was done. 

“Has someone seen Raze ?” asked Sage entering the living room, as Phoenix and Jett who were close leave looked at each other, and Reyna looked over from her magazine. “She has been avoiding being healed, and that worries me that her injuries get worse.”

“I think she said being in her workshop, repairing her rocket launcher. “ said the korean as the healer heard a small giggle from the mexican. “Me and Phoenix will go to the shooting range, see you doc.” 

As Phoenix and Jett left, only Sage and Reyna were left. Both are like cat and dog. Doesn’t get right on something, the cantonese hates how she works, even if it’s efficient, while the latina thinks that the healer is too soft with her enemies. Not in the mood for another fight, the healer was about to take her leave.    
  
“If you want my opinion, she isn't avoiding you because of her injury but about something else.” said the woman as Sage glanced at her confused. “And you are too blind to see.”

“I beg your pardon ?”

“Seek little sage, on my part, my lips are sealed on the secret of Raze. But I'm pretty sure you're intelligent enough to see it right ? After all, you feel the same for her.” 

The diva took her leave after posing her magazine, under the confused gaze of the chinese who was making her brain work to its maximum. What did she mean by that ?? But the most important now was to go see Raze and finally heal her injury. 

Approaching the hangar section, she could already hear some brazilian music, in her opinion a bit too loud, coming from the room. As she opened the door she needed to cover one of her ears before she came to the music station and stopped the sound, hearing a metallic sound before cursing in brazilian. 

“Brimstone ! how much time i need to tell you-”

“Hi Raze”

The brazilian froze on spot as the cantonese crossed her arms the bahiana looked away feeling the worried looked of the healer. 

“You need healing.”   
  


“Sage, I'm fine, my arm doesn't hurt anymore tho !” said the girl, doing only small movements before the sage made her lift a bit more her arm getting a small hiss from her as she got away. “Don't worry it will stop ! Plus the one who got the most hurt was Sova!”

“Sova already got healed and now is resting, I told him he has the right to hunt but to not force on his leg. And he knows his limits.” That shut the girl who tried to run but Sage made her sit. “Raze what’s wrong ? Why are you avoiding my healings ? “ 

“I'm not avoiding your healing ! Im just-”

“You are avoiding my healing-” She stopped for a second. Wait. Reyna said it wasn’t her healings. “...Are you avoiding me ?”

The brazilian got even nervous. Reyna was giving her hints. But about what ?

_ After all, you feel the same for her.  _

“I- No ! No no I'm not I-” she was trying to find words avoiding eye contact. “It’s just the thing you know..?”

“The..thing ?” asked the healer confused as she took one of her healing orbs starting to give some first aid on her arm. “Be honest, I wont judge ”

“You didn’t read the card I sent you the other day ?? With the chocolate and the flowers ?”

There was a moment of silence. So that’s what Reyna meant..She had a light blush on her cheeks. She can’t believe it was Raze who did that. 

“You..Didn’t sign the card actually” softly gigled the healer as she finished with her healing as the brazilian took a very dark color. 

“Ai Meu deus…(oh my god..) I can’t believe i just forgot to sign it..I knew it i was forgetting something ! “ said the brazilian before she hugged the healer tightly. “I’m so sorry for avoiding you..It’s just, I was so scared of your reaction..And I'm a very reckless girl, I need to tell you my feelings, even if they will be refused. I wanted you to know how much I love you !”

Sage was so overwhelmed by all this. Raze was in love with her, and just confessed, twice, once by a card that she was accidently forgot to sing, and at the exact moment. The chinese was happy that the brazilian couldn’t see her large blush as her arms wrapped around the young girl. 

“I should have told you too about my feelings, to be honest I fell for you after you smiled at me, it wasn’t a fake smile like most of the team does, it was an honest one, more i learned about you more i felt myself just wanting to learn more. “ smiled the healer as she hugged tighter the rasta haired girl. “ I just got worried when you got injured..i wish i was there faster..”

“Hey hey..” Raze took her by the chin slowly making her look at her. “Dont down yourself, You are the only healer we have, we can’t blame you for that ! You do your best and that's all we want ! Or at least me !”

There she was with that smile, that beam of sunshine in her giggled as both girls just hugged each other, before Raze carried her both laughing happy that her feelings got accepted, while Sage was telling her to force.

Love worked in really strange manners, but this manner wasn't bad. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raze is a buffy useless lesbian say the opossite ? XD
> 
> So im seeing two of you requesting either viper x reyna and Reyna x Killjoy those two ship are in progress, so what i have to propose is 
> 
> Viper X Raze  
> OT3  
> Lynn (OC) x Reyna
> 
> See you guys soon !!


	5. Dominace (Viper X Reyna)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyna is a powerful woman
> 
> But she isn't the only one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys asked, and I served the meal you order. Hope you guys like it. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

From all the persons from the Protocol, Reyna is interested in Viper. Not only a deadly Agent, but also a very impressive master mind. She plays with her prey, making them think it’s safe, that they will live another day, until her toxic gas makes them have their last breath taken from them. In that she found interest in her, despite the fact she is no radiant. 

But it wasn’t all. 

Viper gave her what she needed,  _ Release. _

  
  


Nobody knew, and even if they did, nobody would believe them. Reyna always makes herself seem like she is on top of the chain food, yet she lets someone dominate her, and that someone was Viper. The controler knew how to make the radiant shiver, make her shake and beg. The pleasure she gives is as intense as her emerland glance over her naked body, or when her tremblante, filled with scars of a troubled past, yet expert hands travel over her body. The empress loves that, and she always craved for more. 

But of course Reyna doesn’t let herself go either. 

She takes care of Viper too. 

  
“You are as eager as ever Empress..” chuckled the scientist looking at Reyna sitting on her lap, her tremblante hands actually traveling the sides of mexican body“..Tell me dear what does my Empress wants ?”

“Ya lo sabes, cariño...~” 

The whispers got silent by their kiss of the radiant who was chuckling by this. This adrenaline, the need of physical contact...it made her core shine more vibrantly, making the american have slightly chuckled lips traveling from her neck, passing by her glowing heart, to her chest. 

Yet Reyna, only slowly filled her hand with the raven hair of the poison expert and pulled her head back, her fang, sinking into the human flesh. Good how her blood was delicious,  _ intoxicating _ …

They play this game of who is the more dominant. 

Reyna pushed her against the wall, her body rubbing against her both growling wildly, between kisses and touches, desire and lust being present, the radiant was holding herself to not just bite her more wildly that she already did on her porcelain skin. Amethyst and emerald meet, fire in them, Viper pushing the empress into the bed, the duelist licking her lips.    
  
It was another night of dominance. 

When Reyna opens her eyes, she is watching the back of the scientist, the scars of cuts or syringes. She learned from the watchdog. She got kidnapped and tortured to tell them about her research. She kept her silent, only her screams of pain filling the room that she was stuck..

...until she freed herself and killed all of them, in her gas, she was reborn as a predator. 

The empress traces the woman's scars, Viper freezing a small shiver travelling her body as she looked behind her. Those emerald eyes looking into hers, for some it was stoic, no emotion, for Reyna it had more emotions then the most human could possibly know. 

“Fond of my scars, Reyna ?” whispered the woman her tone neutral, and possibly still tired, after their night session. 

“They show your charm” smiled Reyna traveling her finger across her back. “Tell a story..just like my heart.”   
  
“...Your heart tells a long story dear, my scars are only a tale.” responded the scientist as the woman put her shirt making sure her neck was covered to disseminate the love bites of the vampire.

“A tale that I would love to know the details.” smiled the duelist pulling her head back by the hair arching a small groan from the snake as Reyna leaned her lips against her cheeks inhaling Viper perfume. “Mmmmh...You always smell so good mi serpiente...perhaps i could keep a bit more in bed...how about that ?”

Viper only grinned to the proposition. 

That day, neither of the women were seen that day. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like it and its not over because I won't give you guys a list now. BECAUSE the next one will be a request that took my attention and it was the Reyna X Killjoy. But you guys can choose for after that. 
> 
> Viper x Jett  
> Reyna x Sage  
> OT3
> 
> I pretty sure you guys are asking yourself which one is the ot3. I give a hint. 
> 
> She is a flower, that two powerful being will fight to have her. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	6. Reminder (Killjoy x Reyna)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killjoy forget something very important
> 
> Reyna decided to reminded her what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is here to see Reyna dominant side ? because I am two

Reyna was scary..

A merciless radiant, able to absorb the soul of her victims to use it as power to fight her enemies. She was literally a weapon of massive destruction. Most of the time when she got in a bad position, Reyna entered the battlefield and saved her, Only giving her a cold yet scary look. 

The more she sees that happening, the more she starts to be less and less scary. Instead of just watching, she sometimes assists her. Sniper on the back, she covers her. Someone coming in, her nades and bots will be there. 

Yet she never got a small recognition, only the same cold and scary glare. 

But it wasn’t all. 

“Give your place to Jett on the next mission.” nearly ordered Reyna to look at the german engineer who looked to the woman a bit surprised. 

“Es tut uns leid ? Why would i give up my place on the mission for Jett when i-”

Reyna hitted her fist closed to the head of the poor german, pinning herself into the wall, her eyes sinking into the glowing and deep amethyst of the radiant, looking imposantly. Her aura was just overwhelming, she looked like a puma, ready to eat a poor antilop that she just caught. Killjoy keeps calm, silent, just looking into the eyes of the woman, not letting go. She is scary, powerful, and could kill her. But she is an agent also..she won't back down- 

“Are you challenging me,pequeña ?” asked Reyna her tone being nearly as menacing then her aura and presence. “I think i gave you an ord-”   
  


“I don’t take orders from you but Brimstone..” Killjoy got a bit away from the wall, her eyes gaze deeping in her. “You may..maybe be a radiant, strong power, a bit gorgeous on the side..but you aren’t my boss. Brimstone is. He told me to go. A-And Im going !”

Reyna stood silent before Killjoy left the small prison between Reyna’s body and the wall, letting behind her a silent empress looking to the back of the engineer leaving the hallway. Killjoy once out of the view of the empress, the sentinel gasps for air and holds her chest, her heart beating in the most quicker way possible. 

This woman was overhelming..

Since then, Reyna has been telling her to quit certain missions. She never understood why since she always was interfering in her part, all the time. Killjoy already had warned Brimstone multiple times, the commander giving warning to the radiant to stick to the plan, which she only heard the half. Until one day, Killjoy got reminded of something very important..

After a mission that got the engineer hurt, Killjoy was put to rest for the month in which she wasn’t really resting, more working on her lab with her bots and other projects. She never gets actually disturb- 

“pequeña.”

-until now. 

Killjoy lifted her eyes from her screen recognizing the voice of the vampire as she looked to her a bit confused while she entered her office, her hips waving slowly. She looked back to her screen to not stare. Was she staring ? She hopes not. She heard the foot step go around her desk to just behind her as she felt Reyna just above her, her head over her shoulder. Physically she's more than calm since she was working. But internally she was screaming, especially her heart. 

The smell of her perfume was nearly overwhelming, Her breath close to her ear.  _ Gott _ , what is this woman doing to her ?

“What is wrong, pequeña ? Cat got your tongue ?” Chuckled the woman as she took both of her wrists, a small groan from the engineer. “I'm very mad at you, you didn’t listen and look at you...all dirty...I think you deserve a punishment~”

“Wh-”

Killjoy turned her head only for Reyna to catch her lips into hers. She hummed, whimpering against the empress groaning against her lips, her tongue dominating the mouth of german had to pull off to gasp for her. The duelist pulled her against the nearest wall, in the way the took off her beanie and her glasses, in the middle of the shy complain of the german, which fell on the deaf ears of Rena who just bite her lower lips, making the kiss the more intense possible holding both of her wrist in one hand. 

“Your littles challenges are amusing, pequeña..but you forgot who you belong to.. **I** give you orders, **I'm** your mistress.” growled reyna pulling her head back by the hair. “ But seems like you forgot..I shall remind you then ~”

Reyna is scary, but she forgot how possessive and dominant her girlfriend is..

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I love writing about Reyna. So since you guys are liking it so much I will release three chapter at once two hopes you guys will like


	7. Serenity's touch (Jett x Sage)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jett is one overconfident duelist. 
> 
> Good thing they have a sentinel to keep her at bay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys had waited for this. Last warning this is the hot stuff, so you youngling pass your way. 
> 
> Enjoy :D

Jett is always very confident in her skills. 

She was fast, agile, she could do things that most of the agents couldn’t. She was the best in her own way. But there is always better than you. Someone that is above you. And that person was Sage. 

Beside being beautiful, she was the sentinel, the only healer to calm the whole storm that is Protocol Valorant. All sees Sage as the good girl of the group, the one that never does anything wrong or dirty. 

So wrong were they.

And Jett knew it too well. 

During their relationship, Jett was the one that would ask attention. A date, sometimes a movie, but when it was about ‘other stuff’, the cantonese was the one taking the reins-- and oh boy the wind walker was in for a party of tease touch and kisses, slow but precise, soft but hungry acts. And she loved that. 

“Raaah..stop teasing..” groaned the silver haired girl as she hid her eyes with her arms. “You are so unfair..”

“Unfair..? Tell me who is more unfair, Jett.” The hand of the healer took motion, as her finger tips walked on her legs. “You are always open with Phoenix..”

Jett groaned her body rocking, leaning more into the touch, but Sage just denied her. 

“Laughing with Raze, challenging Sova..”

“Sage..!”

“But when you are with me, you are so lost so somewhere else..” her hands moved for the inside of the korean thighs who just cursed in her native language, desperate for the full contact. “Tell me Jett, am I unfair for you ?”

When the concerned one was about to answer a rough moan left her mouth, two fingers sliding into her core, and she could swear she heard Sage lowly growl feel how soaked the young radiant was. The thrust was on a very teaseful slow pace, the cantonese finding cute hearing Jett complain in her native language just losing her mind on this. 

She knows why Jett isn’t very demanding because of how respectful she is about her. Compared to others that may not take her seriously neither very respect her due to her young and very impulsive personality, Sage, on the opposite, respects her, even if she gives her moral teaching, she doesn’t push. 

The healer understands her. 

“Sage..! I-” her voice was silent by a kiss. The raven haired woman knew she wanted more. More she will give slowly, she undoned the bun letting her mid long silver haired spread on bed. 

“You should let your hair down more often, it’s very beautiful..” smiled the woman as she deeper her finger the younger woman arched her back holding herself into the bed sheets. 

“You are AH-- The one to talk..!” responded successfully the duelist shaking against the chinese healer who just kept her close while Jett was desperate for her orgasm. “Please..Please..I !”

“I know..shhh..i got you”

The thrust quickened, as the moans got louder, the adrenaline of the moment getting both in some sort of trance, just a moment of love, pleasure and lust. Sage groaned using one of the duelist legs to grind on it. Jett groaned, pressing her leg hard against the wet spot a soft moan escaped the lips of the healer. 

It didn’t take time for Jett to just finish as Sage followed her close behind. If the korean thought of seeing her girlfriend so hardly dominant on her, when normally she’s a very serene and peaceful person, things would be very different in the Valorant base. Both took their breath seeking the most contact possible, Jett the first. Sage touch was always her calmant, her relaxing tool. Something she wishes to keep forever. 

“Sage..?”

“Hm ?”

“You think we will stay together even after the crisis ? Like..Like a couple?”

The question was very surprising for the healer who did a thought before sliding her hand into the snow white hair of the wind walker who just snuggled deeper into the healer. 

“I can’t tell for sure..but I will make sure we will.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the wise words of Reyna 'Gentle sage isn't so gentle after all.' Oh boy she isn't :3
> 
> This is was by far the cutest and the most fun to write I hopes you guys like it ! And I still own you all two more stories that will be the OT3


	8. OT3: Opposite attraction (Reyna x Sage X Viper)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two powerful women, after the most beautiful flower of the squad. 
> 
> The empress engaged the fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH BOI OH BOI ! You know what times it is :D

She gives life

She takes it

They were one rare pair to team with. Someone who heals the pain, the other who brings it. Sage would always take the lead in making the safest path, and when things got messy, Reyna would get into the hunt, which both made the healer tense and somehow thankful.

Let’s not talk about debriefs. Reyna would remain silent, when one mission would go bad because of one of the duelist misplacement or stubbornness to listen. It amused her to see that gentle dove get angry at her. She found it cute, while the sentinel gets tired of her teasing. 

Yet, both felt it, the attraction of their opposition. 

Sage always makes sure to ignore it, even when the mexican would do everything to get her in her hands and show her what kind of pair they really are. But the resistance of her prey made the hunt all ways more fun. 

And Reyna wasn’t any woman to give up on such an amusing fight.

So she decided to make it a bit more... _ fun. _

At the medical bay, Sage made sure her office was clean, while working on some files of new recruits. Killjoy joined the group recently and she made the young german pass a few exams before just taking care of files. But she also was working on something for Viper. Both have been working together on medicine since the poison expert was once a reputed doctor. Compared to what everyone thinks of her, Viper seems to be more open to Sage then the rest of the team. Probably because the chinese was very professional, yet Cypher once pointed something very strange. 

‘ _ A predator, like Viper, loves to eat her prey when she doesn’t wait for her..’ _

“What does that even mean…?”

“Talking all alone, corazon ?”

The healer did a small jump back seeing Reyna at the door. This woman had the abilities to sneak anywhere without being seen. It’s nearly worrying. “Reyna..What can i do for you ?”

“Well i wish you could help me with something.” Sage didn’t see it directly until she saw how bleeding the woman was, as she ached a small hiss, as the healer came to help her sitting. 

“What happened to you ?!” asked the healer as she took one of her orbs but decided to heal the woman by taking off her top to have a better look using her power. “For the love of god Reyna will be more careful in mission..?”

The only answer was a small chuckle for the woman, making the sentinel just groan annoyed. Yet her annoyance turned into a small interest. While she was healing the woman she could see better her tattoo. Her eyes follow the lines from her arm, going to the stone in her chest, as another teaseful chuckle escapes the duelist mouth. 

“Something interesting caught your eye, carino ?” teased the woman, making the chinese ignore her and focus on her healing. “Naaw, have I touched a sensitive nerve ?” 

“Will you stop moving Delilah ?” that made the mexican shut her mouth. She hates being called by her real name, yet, coming out of Sage’s mouth was so..exciting. “..What happened.. ?”

“...Just wanted to make things fun. I let one of them hit me...i didn’t think a human would hit me so close to the chest..” said the woman looking with her smug on side as she just shrugged a bit and decided to watch the sentinel heal her. “..I wonder if you feel it ?..”

“Feel what ?”   
  
She shivered when a strange feeling, as the light of her healing orb changed between it’s natural turquoise and a very vibrant purple. Her body felt a strange power in her as if her radiante cursing into her was being called by Reyna’s, and vice versa. 

“What is this..?”

“Us..” only responded Reyna with usual seductivity as she leaned a bit closer to Sage pulling her closer. “We are perfect pole opposites..yet we feel that we need to be closer to one another..and don't lie..i know you do feel that..”

Sage ended up healing her trying to not look into the eyes of the vampire yet she made her gaze line with hers, taking by the chin. Both felt each other's heart, beating, calling, like a song or dance that only both knew the steps. This.. _ attraction _ was dangerous that Sage wanted to break but couldn’t. 

“We shouldn’t..”

“Why not..?”

“Reyna-”

“Call me by my name..go on..”

Sage’s heart sped up as she looked at this woman, that not only made her everyday sometimes a burden by her teases, and small comments, was not just seducing her into a feeling she just was scared of..Love. 

“What are you so scared of my little sparrow..?” asked the woman a hand around her waist keeping her close, Reyna being much taller than the healer from a few inches. “..Is it me ?”

“If i had fear of you Deliliah i would never have approached you..never..like this..” explained the woman as she looked to their energy just expanding across their body, the chinese’s finger slowly tracing the tattoo, until her hand met the one from her opposite, their finger slowly sliding between one another. “Rey-”

“Shhhhh…”

And their lips sealed their link, arms founding place, the need of contact being present. Reyna did a small wild groan during the kiss pushing Sage against the closest wall. This woman...she always gets so wild when she smells her perfume, which time she has eye contact with those brown reddish eyes, making her skin be covered in shivers and chills. 

Reyna craved Sage since she was in the same room as her, since the first look on her. 

She is  **_her_ ** healer. Hers alone. 

Just by the thought of possessing, Reyna breaks from the kiss, finding the ear of the sentinel who hides her head into her shoulder, a small pant escaping her lips. That made the duelist just have a small and quiet chuckle as she lifted her face to get another kiss. 

“Reyna we are still in my office..”

“Should we move somewhere else..? My room is free..” That made the healer blush looking away. She didn’t want to say yes. but she didn’t want to say no. 

The mexican had a low laugh, pulling the healer through the corridor making sure no one was around, since the vampire was only in a bra holding Sage by the hand. Yet someone saw them. A pair of emerald eyes, leaning against the wall saw it. She did an annoyed groan as she moved out of the corridor. 

“You win this round Reyna..but haven't won the game yet..” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How viper is gonna fight back in that ? I wonder tho ! Ready for part 2 my dear friends ?


	9. OT3: Touches (Reyna X Sage X Viper)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The empress won one battle,
> 
> But the snake for sure won't lose the next

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How viper will get this going tho ? I wonder...

_ “Sage ! I need a medic !” _

_ The commander was carrying a woman, heavily injured. Sage knew what happened..she was tortured. And the worst way. Brimstone posed her as she undid the blankets to hide her naked body. She had multiple brushes, synrigues, from the view of it. Sage stroked the cheek of the woman who groaned, her beautiful green eyes falling into medic’s brown.  _

_ “Im Miyun..you are safe now Sabine..” _

That meeting happened two years ago. Viper had become second in charge on the protocol Sage being just behind her when the scientist wasn’t around. The healer was the only one the snake was able to feel more relaxed with. Even if some fell on her okay list, some were just the worst. 

For her Sage was her angel. 

  
But it seems that she has  _ competition _ . 

Reyna was in her lab playing with one of her containers of poison with a smug bigger than her ego. The scientist was more focused on her work then on the woman but the radiant decided to make her day a mess. She gave a very satisfied sigh as Viper rolled her eyes. 

“How long will you rub it on my face ?” asked the american mixing two liquids together and mixing by making the flask turn a bit, watching the tube while the woman behind did a very bad acting gasp. 

“I don’t see what accusation you are doing, your honor. I'm innocent.” the smirk could be heard into the teaseful tone of the mexican who got up walking around her lab. “You know..it’s not by staying in your lab closed that you will win.”

Viper didn’t answer.

“No answer to give my little snake ? Did I cut your tongue ?”

“You may have taken her now...but i still had her first.”

That struck a nerve on Reyna. The woman laughed,knowing that she and the monk had history together. Sage saved Viper when her home was taken from her by enemies. Of course the snake struck back and killed everyone having her time with her preys. And of course..People said that Sage and her had something but was never confirmed. Reyna took her chance but she could tell that she had experienced it before too..

The radiant took her leave, as Viper finally turned to the door who closed with a smile. Oh she will have fun…

Her plan was in place. 

Sage was in her room, out of the shower drying her hair that she let loose and brushed it. Finally having some free time...Her past days have been quite agitated with Reyna nocturnes visit and  _ treatments, _ and her whole work as a healer. She has seen everyone today. Everyone beside one person in particular. Viper, her first patient, and first love. Both were a very long story. Yet it was something very valuable to the monk heart..somehow, she missed her. 

Sage was pulled off her thought when some knocks were heard on her door. 

“Just a sec !” said sage as they got up from her desk, organizing a bit of the mess before coming to open the door, her eyes wide a bit seeing that the person who came to see her was the person she didn’t see the whole day. “Oh Viper..what a surprise..Can i do-”

“Can we talk ?” 

“...Come in, I was about to make some tea.”

Viper entered the room as Sage was going to her desk taking all her tools to make tea. She was very happy to see the scientist. Working Viper is always very difficult if you aren’t used to working with cold people. Sage adapts fast and knows how to argue in a calm way. She never had really trouble with Viper compared to the rest of the protocol. She was a difficult woman, but difficulties are made to be surpassed, and that the monk was very good at. 

“It’s surprising that you come to see me in my room. It must be important if you came to see me that late.“ Started Sage as she was pouring tea on a cup before looking at Viper, who was sitting on her bed, doing something very but very rare. She was taking off her gloves, her hands, still marked by how tortured she has been, slightly twitching by the warm air in the room. “...Your hands still twitch..? And you have new and fresh marks of burns too..not threaten yet..”

“Work is rough, Miyun..you know that.” responded calmly, Sabine looking at her as she looked to her hands, closing them when a small flashback passed through her mind. “...Only you have seen those...only you have taken care of them..Do you mind doing it again ?”

The Sentinel looked at the woman with such an emotional and surprised look as she approached her, making one of her orbs come to her as she used it to heal the poison expert. It felt...strange. Not only Viper call her by her real name, but that she didn’t let anyone treat her injures, not even herself, yet asks the healer to do it.

Two agents didn’t talk, only watching the radiant’s power healing the burns on her skin. Sabine felt the warm hand of Miyun hold hers. She always felt protected under her touch. Despite how harmed her skin was, feeling the soft hands of the healer was a blessing. 

“I missed this..have you taken care of me..” Sage blushed lightly as she finished her treatment taking her hands into hers hers as Viper got closer putting her forehead against hers. “ I missed you…”

There was another silent both enjoying this momentum. The feeling of each other, just be close to each other, it felt like what happened with Reyna never did. When brown meets emerald, there was a small chuckled from Sabine. 

“I always thought you with hair down was better..”

“And i thought i wouldn’t ever hear you call me Miyun again..”

Viper only smiled before capturing the healer’s lips into a soft and slow kiss that slowly got more passionate. So much that it arche a small moan from the healer as the scientist pushes her slowly down on the bed. Both looked into each other's eyes, Miyun’s hand on Sabine’s cheek, while the controller pushed a side on the sentinel’s bangs. 

“Just like old times..” smiled Viper as she turned the light of her lamp off. 

  
  
  


The next, Viper was checking on her tablet her schedule before feeling a glance behind her. A small smile forming on her lips. 

“I settled the score..”

“I hate you on how you fooled me..but very well played my dear Sabine.”

Both women glared into each other's eyes. Both had the same thought and they smirked to say it out loud. 

  
“ **Sage will be mine.** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be honest guys who do you think would win that ? Reyna or Viper ? Give me your impression !
> 
> The pool for next ships are your requests or ...
> 
> Skye x Sage  
> Lynn (oc) x reyna   
> Reyna x Sage
> 
> Choose wisely king/queen/knight love you all ! And thank you for the support uwu !!


	10. The hunter and The hunted (Reyna x Sage)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valorant get infos about some radiants around the world, but a certain vampire decided to join the party. 
> 
> Sage is carring that intel, yet the huntress is tracking her down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REYGE REYGE REYGE REYGE (im a hoe for that ship alright but do not worry Skye x Sage is in progress so dont you worry i gotchu fam )

‘ _ The hunt begins !’ _

How much time has she heard this voice line when she’s the last one standing. Reyna always has the pleasure to do it. Whipped her whole team, then did a small play of cat and mouse. But this time was a little different. This time she had other plans in head.

And that she could feel it.

‘ _ Sage ? Sage you still there ? _ ’ the voice of Brimstone made her jump lightly as she did a soft sigh of relief. 

“Yes I’m here Brim, she’s after me. How is the team ?” asked the healer as she loaded her Vandal walking in the dark alleys of mexico. 

‘ _ She stunned us a bit but we are still up, you ?’ _

_ “ _ I have the intel but I have to destroy it. Cypher already has a copy of it. You and the others get to the ship. I will take care of her.”

‘ _ Alone ?! Are you crazy-’ _

“Sorry Brimstone.” 

She pulled her communicator and threw it on the side before running down the alley turning around a corner. She needs to get her away from the ship, for at least her allies to leave. Sage was very selfless when it’s about the life of people, she will fight and die for it. Even meaning sacrificing herself. 

‘ _ Well well well, if it isn’t the gentle Sage ? _ ’

The healer froze, aiming around her, as the voice of the huntress was echoing all around her. Keep calm Sage, Keep it together..

‘ _ So Courageous...yet so Naive..’ _

She’s trying to get to you, keep it focused. 

‘ _ How much time have we played this game little Sage ? Ten ? Hundreds of times ? and on each one..’ _

A heavy feeling came from behind which made her instinctively turn herself around. She is here...she can feel it. But Where-

“You always lost ~”

She froze but her reflexes kicked in, wanting to turn again and shoot but the healer got disarmed pretty easily. Wanting to create distance with her power, a knife cutted the support where her crystal orbs were holding, making them fall on the ground. Sage had dropped her guard for a split second and there she was now pinned against the body of Reyna, who took a very deep inspiration, her face close to her neck before she expired close to the ear of Sage who tensed. 

Above them, the clouds finally have let the small shines of the moon come down to town, illuminating, and observing the two persons in the alley. Reyna chuckled before just separating enough from the healer to look to her face. A still determined look in her dark brown eyes, a soft yet visible blush on her skin that the mexican instinct was yelling to bite and mark, and- Oh, how her heart in her chest was pounding… Such an exciting view.

“Trapped~ mi preciosa (my precious)” Chuckled the woman who used one hand to hold both wrists of the woman while the other seemed to seek something on her. The intel about Radiants all over the world. Reyna wanted a rebellion, Radiants was the future for her, that all Radiants were chosen for a reason. That Sage should join her. But more she touched her body, less she was finding her objective. Unless…”Clever..Throwing yourself in the wolf mouth, while making me think that you had the key.”

“Better me then them- mmh..!” Sage closed her eyes feeling a leg between hers. 

“Then let’s play another game..” smiled the soul vampire as she lifted the girl's face by the chin. “I know you read all infos and a veeeery good memory..I’m curious to know on  _ how _ I’ll be able to make you talk..and you  _ how  _ much you will handle ~Because I'm hungry, and you are my prey.~”

Reyna stuck her face into her neck as Sage tried to fight back, but froze feeling two sharp fangs into her skin. She hissed with a hold groaned as the woman’s tattoo glowed, Sage felt her body weak and weak, her heart was beating so fast, she was getting dizzy..

“Now now, don't pass out yet dear..” Chuckled Reyna as her bloodish mouth came towards hers. 

‘ _ Fun has just begun~’ _

She gasped out of her sleep sitting out on her bed, her hair down, her face in sweat. She was panting, her skin burning, she held her neck that was filled with patches and small bandages to cover the brutal bites she had done to her. Sage was trying to calm her heart that was crazily beating as she rubbed her eyes. Another of those dreams..and always Reyna. She somehow is always in her mind..she just hopes that Brimstone has an idea how to recruit her.. or she will end up being their enemy, or worst. Sage predator in the battlefield... 

‘ _ Until we meet again, mi preciosa Sage _ ’

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish there was more lore about reyna or sage, because i feel those two have story but riot is just keeping silent. And it gets me pissed off. è-é
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it !!


	11. Healing the Healer (Skye x Sage)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sage tries to protect her squad from flankers but gets injured. 
> 
> Good for her a hunter is in it's way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I have some Reyge in mind so missed it up a tiny bit in the end. Because I picture Reyna and Skye as very friendly rivals (Compare to Viper ) But please tell me what you guys think about it.

She was breathing heavily, her injuries were burning her skin. She was healing herself slower than usual, thanks to the tiredness. The others were taking care of the frontline, yet enemies trying to flank them. But at her alone it was a very hard battle and others are coming. She groaned as she looked to the enemies getting closer to her position, checking all the corners. Her rib injury and her power that are weakened by tiredness, may be the end for her when they will find her.    
  
A small squeal of a bird took attention, as she looked up, Sage could recognize that bird who just dive into the enemies a flash coming from the corner before, yelling and shooting could be heard then..silence..a total silence. Sage looked up a bit worried before a wolf, made of grass leaf and branches appeared on her side, all suddenly.    
  
“There ya are !”

The cantonese looked up to meet with very light green eyes. It was Skye, their new and fresh addition to the protocol, and a new healer coming from Australia. It was the sentinel who found her and made her join Valorant showing her the danger of the rift and that they have to contain it. 

Sage growled in pain holding her bleeding side before the australian used her healing on her. The monk always likes to feel the healing of Skye on her. Compared to hers, it was...natural, not only radiant energy, but more a natural touch, like if she was the daughter of mother nature herself. She could feel her body relax and feel a second breath give her the power to get up with the help of the initiator. 

“Ya need to be more careful mate ..! If it wasn’t for Cypher to tell me that ya went alone take care of flankers, ya would be dead !” said concerned the woman before bringing Sage close. “Please be more careful alright ?” 

“You worry a lot Skye. I’m fine. “

“Tell that to ya injuries !”

‘ _ Skye, have you met Sage ?’ _ asked the voice of reyna who was heavily serious in her comms. 

“Aye, i did. A squad was trying to flank her, and arrived just in time. “ said Skye before looking at Sage, the initiator having a small idea. 

‘ _ Very well Meeting in 10 minutes. _ ’ There was a silence in the radio as Skye had sealed her lips with the ones of Sage, the australian hugging the smaller woman closer, arching a silent gasp from the monk, their tongue dancing together. ‘ _ Skye ? _ ’

“My bad Reyna, I think we have another squad incoming. We will take care of them then join the Rendezvous point. See ya there” said Skye deactivating her comms looking into Sage eyes. 

“You know she will kill you for that.”    
  
“Well, i guess you will need to patch me up later.”

Sage did a soft giggle sharing a kiss with, the red haired woman before the initiator carried the monk to the rendezvous point. 

Before had to fight Reyna for stealing kisses from Sage behind her back. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna imagine the scene at the end, picture Reyna Glared and annoyed grin, facing the warm and 'innocent' smile of Skye, while Sage is just blushing her life way, Jett Phoenix Killjoy and Raze just recording the moment. The most Valorant moment in history I tell you that XD
> 
> For the next I may do A OC X a lady of the your choice so choose well and I see you guys soon !


	12. Her turn (Reyna X Sage)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyna gets curious about if Sage was able to handle if she is on top. She decide to give her a turn
> 
> The result will surprise you (or not)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at again with Reyge because I need more of this ship in my life. But do not worry more ship are coming specially with the new character.

Reyna was a dominant person.    
  
Love to mark, make her lover scream her name, tease her until she begs. She was a passionate lover, only wanting to make sure her other half was feeling the same as her. And seeing Sage under her, her long black hair spread on bed, her face covered by a visible blush while she calls her name- Reyna’s skin only reacted by the pictures with chills and a small grin drawing on her face. Yet, curiosity took her about a certain question in her mind..

What would Sage do to her if she was the dominant one..?

She isn’t dumb. Sage isn’t always kind. On the battlefield, she clearly shows it on her shooting and on her fighting still. Even if her abilities are very passive, Sage herself wasn’t when it’s about saving lifes, she knew how to drop the balance on the other side. But the question of Sage on top of her doing or saying god knows what to her somehow made the empress more and more curious..

“Corazon ?” called the mexican as she entered the healer's office who was finishing a file. “Do you have a moment ?”

“Yeah i do enter, i just finished.” smiled the healer as she put her files aside as looking to her girlfriend, who seemed to have one of those looks and plans in mind. “..Reyna what do you have in mind again ?”   
  
“Me ? Now you are hurting me mi amor, I'm as innocent as a child” The monk only rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms, seeing the woman sitting on her tablet playing with one of her orbs. “But perhaps my question, with an idea for our next session.”   
  
“Which means ?”   
  
“It's your turn to lead.”

That sentence made Sage wide her eyes towards her lover. Was she telling her to actually top her ? The sentinel had a visible blush on her skin, meaning that the woman, in fact, had thought of the possibility. Actually, after their passionate session, when Reyna was putting back her clothes, the chinese would actually imagine what she could do with the body of her lover in silence.

“That’s..hum..An  _ interesting _ proposition. But why ?” asked the healer getting putting some files on her shelf as Reyna hugged her behind her face nuzzling against the side of her face. 

“ Question that has been in my mind for a certain time..” Whispered the woman before kissing her shoulder. “What would you do with me if you were on top, little Sage ?”

The concerned one had a small smile while putting her files together biting her lip as she turned to face Reyna who was smiling at her. “Will you listen to all my requests ?”

“Todas..” 

Sage had something in her eyes that Reyna didn’t catch to read before her lover kissed her lips. The kiss was soft but hungry, which made the duelist just growl into it, as Sage was pushing into one of her medical beds. 

“Sit up and Hands behind your back..”

Her order was in a soft yet very dominant tone. The mexican obeyed, not wanting to anger her little healer who was showing her other side, the one that only Reyna alone will see. As soon as she put her hands behind her back, she felt something cold around her wrist. Sage used her orb, modeling as cuffs. That actually arched a laugh out of the soul eater before it turned into a groan, as she felt the teeth of Reyna on her neck. God this woman..She had hidden her game well..

“Am I seeing one of your other faces, Sage ?”    
  
The woman didn’t answer knowing very well that in that sentence was a smirk. If she was going to be annoying then she will return the favor. The healer hands undone most of the duelist combat gear, yet keeping mostly her top on, her lips giving kisses on her neck, going lower and lower, but instead of Reyna feeling those sweet and soft lips on her skin, her shirt was on its way. Yet the healer didn’t give mind, but her lover did. 

“Sage take it off..” groaned the woman felt the sentinel kisses going lower and lower. If Reyna was teaser, Sage was on another level. “Miyun-”

“Now you know how it feels when you tease me all the time…” This time Reyna looked down to see sage pulling down her shorts and panties down, those brown reddish eyes looking to her with her usual calm, yet with lust in it. Reyna hissed, feeling the tongue had contact with thighs. “ And please keep it quiet..i do not want to explain this to anyone..”

When the vampire went to complain about it, Sage’s tongue quieted her directly as the mexican had to swallow a small moan, her face having a slight blush, her amethyst eyes closed, to focus on holding her voice down, and the pleasure Sage was giving between her legs. 

The duelist dared to dive her eyes into those of the healer who was looking up to her while her mouth was busy. And god…

  
  


She was glad to give Sage her turn to be on command. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we can say that Reyna was right when she said that sage isn't so gentle XD 
> 
> Okay my little dear readers, hit me with some rare ships that I write some pwease me hungry to write owo 
> 
> By the way anyone you guys see Skye ship with beside Sage ? Because I had fun writing her and I think I want write her again


	13. Training (Sage x Jett)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valorant on free days trains all together. Today Sage joins them which surprised Jett decide to tease her. 
> 
> How she regretted afterwards...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> healstrom come through ! This one is cracked/ fluff one sort of I hope you guys like it !

When Valorant agents aren’t on missions, they are training in base or working on other things. 

Every agent had their own to train, even if some didn’t need to, others had to keep track to not be heavily injured or worse in the battlefield. The duelists were the most trained, especially the humains, like Raze who was using new ways to have her explosive, Killjoy assisting her on making sure her damage doesn’t apply on her teammates and the explosion contained. 

Sentinels were working, like the german and the morocan watchdog, they were working on their tech, and also putting each other into competition, Cypher just teasing the young girl by taking some pieces for his device which only made the engineer curse in her birth language towards the man before brimstone had to intervene separating both of them. Breach took the brazilian pyromaniac to a training, both doing a pure rampage in the simulation. 

  
  


On the Radiants side, they were a bit more chill, Omen and Reyna didn’t need much of training, their power gave them greats advantage on their fight, Phoenix and Jett always trained together while Skye was out with Sova doing some hunting together, the only Radiant left their healer Sage, who surprisingly was there for combat training..that surprised the wind assassin, to see her girlfriend.    
  
As their doctor, it was very surprising to see her even fighting since she was a peacemaker, yet Jett couldn’t hold her urge to tease her. 

“Oh our favorite healer comes to train ?” grins Jett as she saw the woman warm up in silence looking to her. “I don't think you will make your slow orbs actually hurt someone now would you ?”

“My powers aren’t my only asset of strength, Jett. Perhaps I should show you that it’s not because I'm a healer that I can't beat your ass.”    
  
The whole group gasps to swear Sage swear. Even Reyna got interested as she approached the small fighting area to observe, seeing a totally surprised wind duelist who did a few nods before getting in position for hand to hand combat. The assassin attacked first with a punch, who got blocked, chaining with a kick but also counter before Sage held her leg doing a turn, using her leg to make the silver haired agent down. 

Phoenix started laughing his ass off at the sight of his rival on the ground. Jett was one of their best agents. Agile, fast, deadly, yet got beaten by their healer. Sage looked to her lover who glared at her as both started a true hand to hand fight. The chinese was perhaps a monk who learned how to heal, but not only, her movement was very fond on Chinese martial art, which was enough to put Jett on the ground again, one of Sage knee on her chest. 

“So ?”

“I take back what I said..” groaned embarrassed the defeated agent as the winner giggled helping her get up. “You never told me you knew martial arts !”

“I was raised in a monastery Jett, they had trained me physically like mentally” smiled Sage seeing her girlfriend being too prideful to admit defeat honestly. 

“Hahaha Hah- well it was enough to shut you up this time !” teased phoenix who was laughing before he felt the wind getting a bit in the room. “ Oh oh-”

“Phoenix.”

The british radiant was already running way as Jett took him in chase as the group was just amused. 

Just another day in Valorant.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor phoenix loves to tease before getting stab in the back XDD
> 
> What you guys want for the next couple ? Please send the good ships over here !


	14. Missing part (Reyna x Sage)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valorant gets in a trap during a mission.
> 
> Sage gets hurts, Reyna realized something..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh oh you know what time it is. Time for me to hit you with that note :DDDD

The shoots were flying, sometimes with small explosions. Both were running, guns in hand, trying to avoid the shoots behind them. That stupid trap was too obvious ! Yet they still fell for it. Mission was very simple: get inside, disarm the spike, make sure to inspect any other dangerous weapons and get out. As soon as they disarmed the spike, which was too easy and quiet, a whole group of soldiers fell on them, forcing them to separate. And of course Sage had to be pulled by Reyna as a partner. 

Yet it wasn’t her fault. A grenade fell by her side, making Reyna pull her way but the blast caught them making both be ejected by the window fall outside, the empress, strangely protective over the monk, making sure the impact only hit her. But the blast did more to Sage that Reyna thought..

As they were running, Sage tripped before taking cover behind a tree, the vampire doing the same. The monk was groaning, holding her leg as both saw the problem. She was injured, a piece of metal stuck on her leg. The mexican groaned to herself for not having seen this before as she shot two men, taking one of their souls to dismiss towards her partner.    
  
“Dont !”   
  
At the warning Reyna dismisses fade, seeing a nade just below her. Suddenly the body of Sage pushed her back but the blast got into the healer back pushing over a small cliff both hugging each other rolling down, as the monk body was thrown away as they stopped moving. The empress didn’t lose any time taking the healer body into her arms. Her brown red eyes looked to her, weak but with somehow relief knowing that she was okay. A weak hand came to her cheek, caressing slowly.    
  
“G-good..you...aren’t...hurt..” whispered the healer in a small sigh as Reyna did a soft groan in frustration and desperation, holding the hand in her cheek. “i..i wanted to tell you...something..i..lo..ve..y..”   
  
Sage's hand fell down, as Reyna’s heart started to glow. She was still alive, she could heart the beating and her breath. But she was weak. Reyna took to a small spot under a tree and hid her as she loaded her Vandal, the glow in her heart being more intense, turning herself to the soldier,with a murderous glare.

**_THE HUNT BEGINS_ **

  
  
  


The repeated beep resonated in the room as Viper finished her check up on the healer who got very severely hit a grenade. Even if they made out alive thanks to Reyna’s rampage. The duelist had the injured monk in her arms before just hunting, like an animal enraged and hungry into the enemy lines. They thought that Valorant was stuck with them, but as soon they hurt their sentinel..

_ They _ were stuck with  _ her.  _

Viper left the room, the monk sleeping peacefully, looking to the right side seeing Reyna against the wall. The controler didn’t say anything looking at her tablet a bit before her emerald eyes looked to the amethyst of the empress. 

“She’s stable. Only needs rest. It’s not the first time she-”

“Can i see her ?” Reyna wasn’t in the mood to know if the healer had the same injuries before, all she wants is to know her other half is okay. 

“...Sure. But easy and silent.” 

The poison chemist left the door open as Reyna entered, silently closing the door behind her, even locking it. Sage was hers, and it was her burden to see her in that bed, unconscious. She should have been more observant on the healer. But the urge to put her in security was bigger. Her tattoo hand took the chinese soft and unanimated hand into her and brought it to her lips, for a light kiss. 

“Perdoname..i wasn’t careful enough..” whispered the woman looking to the unconscious healer, a hand posing into her cheek. “Mi ángel..mi luz..mi corazón..”

Sage saw herself as the sword and the shield of Valorant. 

Reyna sees her as the part that was missing in her heart...

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry I'm pretty sure you guys hate me with all the Reyge content I'm throwing while you guys wants some Healstorm or nanobomb or other ships. Reyna and Sage is my otp and I crave it hard so please do not kill me ;_;. I promise I will work on some others hips I promise !


	15. Wild side (Skye x OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye was a huntress 
> 
> And she found her prey..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im back my dearies and coming with the break the no nut November with a spicy one with my OC Lynn. you guys will have her description in the story if anyone has question about her. Come to the comments. 
> 
> So who else thinks that Skye is Buffy af and wants to be crushed by because holy fuck-

Skye was the wrath of nature. But for someone who is supposed to be the nature element she was a very soft person. Friendly joker and even very open to people, still a bit lost about certain things of life. Yet, something, better say, someone has attracted her gaze. 

In a flash, she passed in front of her eyes, her green eyes weren't fast enough to see the one who captured her attention. Jett was looking at the smoke in front of her before she dodge a figure passing in flash, covered in electricity. Skye skin shivered, seeing the girl the blue sparkling energy passing through her body. 

Her name was Lynn, or, agent Lightning. She was a french Radiant from France, who was recruited by Brimstone but had to be trained. He designed Jett and Phoenix for it. She was here before her, yet never seen in mission yet. But her skills in fighting and engaging first with an electric Shield was impressive, making very polyvalent in combat simulation. Yet her beauty was what took her mind.   
  
Long brown haired in braid, Glowing light blue eyes, her skin slightly brownish and a tatto visible on her right forearm and another on her left arm close to her shoulder. She had a small laugh before her power shut down both her and the Korean actually took a break chatting together, a smile that made the heart of the nature radiant miss a beat.    
  
Skye was never the type of being with humans, more an animal person, yet knew all what she had to know. Falling in love, desires someone so much that will create the only feeling that makes her wild side come out.

**Lust.**

_ A gasp escaped her lips as she hugged her pillow biting it down, her hips slowly pushing the strap into her. Lynn’s body under her was like a piece of meat in front of a hungry wolf. The way she was laying on her stomach, making sure to not make any noise while she pushes the fake member into her slowly, sweating her back, sweating her brownish loose hair, sticking to her skin. Skye's mind was clouded by some many thoughts, by some many desires.. _

_ Desire to mark her.. _

_ Desire to make sure everyone knows Lynn is hers.. _

_ Desire to keep her safe.  _

_ Another rough thrust and their hips meet up. The toy vanished into the french girl, Skye biting the ear of the girl who was holding the bed sheets, the only light being the desk lamp of the french who whimpered, feeling the warm tongue of the initiator tracing the lobe of her ear.  _

_ “t’is all in darlin..” panted the australian in a raspy and needy tone while she tried to recollect herself, yet it was so hard. Lynn perfume, her cute whimpers, her skin..it was only making the animal inside her growl. “Ya’re making me go wild Ly..” _

_ “Skye..”moaned the girl under her cursing something in french her hips meeting with the red haired who did another groan, more like a growl biting her shoulder she did a soft moan her face falling into her pillow.  _

_ She has to move. She wanted to hear her scream, moan beg. Lust was so intense in her mind, her body moving unconsciously, her desires becoming quickly reality, the girl reacting to the thrust being slow yet hard, just enough to pull the girl out of pain for her first time, the beastial part of her taking over.  _

_ Holding Lynn by her hips, she thrusted fast, her body shivering in pleasure whenever she heard the girl being a bit too loud, or just their skin meeting one another doing a small slap sound. The initiator became more rough, making the controler just melt into her touch. But she readied the body language of the girl, and by the small whining, warning of her imminent orgasm.  _

_ “Ya’re mine Ly..Mine alright ?” groaned the tall woman thrusting faster arching moans from the small girl under her, her hand meeting the tightly holding the bed sheets. “You are  _ **_mine.._ ** _ ” _

  
  


“Skye ?” The mexican accent took the australian out of her mind before she looked behind her, Reyna leaning her back against the barrier beside her smiling. “Seems like you are in your mind..thinking about something ?”   
  
“Mayhap..” responded the muscular woman with a small smile before she heard the duelist laughing slowly. “By the way..hum..”   
  
“Oh it’s already in a box in your room carino” giggled the vampire before patting her back. “I feel like you are on a hunt again ”   
  
Her green eyes moved from Reyna to her prey, Lynn who looked up to her a small blush on her cheeks. 

Oh that she was in a hunt again. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When a huntress help another. 
> 
> Reyna is Latina she loves the tea ! Any of my Latina friends confirms this for me ! XD I hope you guys enjoy it and don't worry I will bring more to the table I promise !
> 
> Also I apologize to any Australian or people who have Australian accent if my writing is bad, I try my best to stay correct and keep 100% canon on how the person speaks so I hope I'm doing fine !
> 
> I see you all next time ;)


	16. Black Cat (Viper x Killjoy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killjoy faces her past
> 
> Viper tries to calm it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the paint ladies and gentlemen uwu I want to givea special thank you to ma asian queen Izavel9210 Go suscribe to her because he content is damm cute and adorable so you better suscribe to her *cocks gun* or im coming after your ass (its a joke )
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy the reading !

_ She was, originally, never the over-confident genius, or the girl who knew everything. She was just the fragile girl, trapped in a broken family. She only had her mother that she considered family, her supporter. When she would come back home, bullied, she would come into her arms, and all her injuries would be treated as she told funny stories and jokes… _

_...Until her drugged and drunk father would come back home. _

_ Killjoy hated him so much. Not only did he beat her, but also her mother. Her father even laughed at her before beating her up. She decided to be a cop when she grew up, to stop him. When the first light happened..that’s when things became even worse. _

_ He got everything he wanted after he started selling drugs and equipment from the Kingdom Corporation to gang members, but then he put her mother to the test. To stay with him, and leave her daughter behind. She chose her daughter above all. Both ran away as best they could, yet they were found. Her mother decided to take one last chance, hoping her daughter would live.. _

_ “Hier verstecken!” whispered the woman, opening a closet and pushing her daughter in. She kneeled to her, taking her by the cheek, caressing her, as Sarah. “Oh meine schöne kleine Sarah. Denken Sie daran...Mama liebt Sie...seien Sie stark, seien Sie eine starke Frau, wenn Sie erwachsen sind…” _

_ "FINDEN SIE !” yelled an angry voice outside the room as the woman pushed the girl deeper into the closet, closing the door. The young child, Sarah, opened it a crack, just to watch what was going on. Her mother got up as the door to the room was kicked open and three men entered the room before her father appeared from the door looking around in anger. He was growling, furious, and kicking their things around. “ Wo ?” _

_ “Du wirst sie nicht finden…” The monster pointed his gun to her head, the woman staying stoic as best she could, smiling shakily at him. “One day, Sarah will stop you.” _

**_BANG._ **

**_____________ **

  
  


The German police were putting man after man into their cars. Valorant helped the german special forces, GSG9, against a terrorist group Killjoy’s father had been a part of, using weapons from the Kingdom corporation and a “spike” to actually destroy a district of Berlin, one that Killjoy knew all too well. It was her old district, where she had fallen, and where she had risen. She looked at the cars being filled one by one, playing with a rubik's cube while staring at the building with a furrowed brow, her teammates confused and wondering why she was so tense. 

“Sooo...Which one of us is gonna talk to her?” asked Jett, looking at Sova and Viper who were refilling Sabine’s toxins and putting them into her special container. Shame she didn’t get the chance to use her new gadgets. “Viper?”

“She can take care of herself, Jett.” sighed the woman, glancing at her lover whose usually bright brown eyes were impossible to read. Her expression was stony but something about her made Sova cross his arms as well. “Something wrong?” Asked Viper.

“In my experience as a hunter, I saw many things, and learned to read body language.” explained the man as the young techie was finishing the cubic puzzle. “Using an object to actually put frustration out, or perhaps, her  _ anger _ ...something during the operation has made her tense.”   
  
“Maybe seeing her little ‘toys’ being used negatively hit her?” joked the wind girl, grinning and putting her hands on her hips before looking at Viper, who was frowning.    
  
“Even if I agreed, I’d still doubt it...” responded the chemist as she saw the german engineer stop all movement seeing the head of the terrorist group appear. 

  
  


The man was walking slowly, keeping his eyes on Killjoy, as she looked at him calm yet the grip on her cube shows a very different feeling. He grinned at the young agent making her tense in her stand

_ “Also wirst du Polizist?!” _ yelled the man, stopping his walk to look at the sentinel accusingly, the guards trying to stop him from getting any further to the girl.  _ "Sie wäre sehr stolz. Sehr, sehr stolz." _

The agent was silent on the outside, yet inside she was fuming, a true maelström. 

_ "Was ist los? Zu ängstlich, um zurück zu reden? Zu ängstlich, um sie selbst zu sein?!" _ the soldiers started to pull the man back as he laughed like a mad man, only going forward.  _ "Ich hätte dich auch an diesem Tag töten sollen. Wissen Sie, warum ich nicht? Weil ich dich verflucht habe! Ich verfluchte dich, um für ihren Tod zu leiden, verfluchst du Kind-! " _

The initial punch was hard and fast, like the ones afterwards. Sova and Jett were fast to act, running toward Killjoy, whose face was now filled with angry tears, her eyes blazing with fury. The techie landed several hits on the man's face before the agents pulled the squirming girl off of the man who spit blood out laughing. 

_ “Arschloch!! Ich werde dich töten!” _ yelled the hysterical engineer, being held back by Sova and Jett who pushed her against the wall, Brimstone arriving quickly and pushing the girl back harder against the wall. “Let me go!”

“Sarah, enough!” called Brimstone, putting a steady hand on her collarbone to hold her down. She glared at him, the commander knowing full well the power of her name. “Enough.”

Killjoy hissed before throwing his hand off, walking away from the scene. Viper only observed before she approached her old friend, the leader of Valorant, who sighed as he rubbed his eyes. Sova and Jett looked at each other hesitantly before looking at the old soldier, calling them to their tent to talk. 

“You better give us answers, Brim.” said the chemist, now crossing her arms. That terrorist said something to Killjoy and she wanted to know what. If not, she still had enough poison to make him talk herself, and she certainly didn’t have any qualms about using it. “Brimstone-”   
  
“My german is a bit novice.” interrupted Sova, thinking as the commander looked at the hunter with a very concerned look. “How he was talking to her was too casual, even for a vulgar terrorist...and she seems to have taken it very personally as well. It’s her father, isn’t it?”

“Woah, woah.” Said Jett, incredulous. “Hold on, are you trying to say that we just-” 

“You guessed it, Sova..” sighed the captain, taking his hat off and putting on the table as he looked at the files on the ground. “I will tell her story. But the details are up to h-”

Viper was already outside. Brimstone knew that the woman didn’t want to hear anything from him, but from the german agent that she left to go look for. For all the things Viper hated in the world, seeing her little  _ maus _ hurt was the last thing she wanted.

Berlin is a very historical city, the place that was once the center of a worldwide conflict. It is still conserved very well, even within decades. Right now her hometown was the last thing she was thinking about. Killjoy's rage finally calmed down to a crippling sadness, a pain in her chest that she had no idea how to express. She was pretty sure her real father figure had already told the other agents who that man was. She hated the fact that she was related to that rotten criminal.

While her mind was reflecting, she pulled the sandwich she brought to her mouth before hearing a small meow. Looking to her lower right side, a small black kitten was there, looking curiously at her. It was so tiny, and skinny, looking abandoned.

The girl looked at the kitty, picked it up and set it down on her lap, giving it a small piece of her sandwich meat. The kitty ate it up greedily, licking Killjoy’s fingers for the crumbs. That brought a small smile on the agent’s face. 

“I never knew you were an animal person.” stated a familiar voice, making the German look up to meet the emerald eyes of Viper. The engineer looked away. 

“He told you?”

“No, I want to hear it from you. Who was he?”

“....My father.”

“Why beat him like that-”

“He killed my mother in front of my eyes.”

That shut Viper up, seeing tears once again falling on the face of her lover. The chemist’s heart broke seeing the genius so sad because of that man. She hated to see Killjoy break...she couldn’t let her go into the same path as herself. The woman sat down beside her while Killjoy caressed the kitty on her lap. She told her everything, how sweet her mother was, how hard her childhood was, how painful it was to watch her mother die and be unable to do anything, trapped in that closet, a sliver of light breaking her. How she was rejected by society, like this kitty, rejected yet envied by others for her talent and genius. She made sure to stay away from the ‘normal kids’. Yet she felt lonely...and meeting Viper was like feeling whole again, even if the pain of her loss never left.

“Im so weak...Im so fucking weak!” groaned Killjoy, crying in silence. Viper pulled her glasses off, passing a hand behind her head and bringing it slowly against her neck. “I just-”

Her sentence was interrupted by Viper’s lips on hers. It was a rough kiss from her lover, but a desperate one from the german, who just melted, her sorrow and sadness disappearing, even if just for a second, from her heart..

“Stop thinking about him. He doesn’t deserve any of your time or sorrow.” said the woman taking her by the chin. Killjoy lost herself in those emerald eyes, the ones who showed a different world to her. “Forget about him. He can’t hurt you. Not anymore.”

Killjoy closed her eyes, leaning into the scientist's shoulder before taking a deep breath. As she went to say something, a small meow could be heard on her lap. The techie smiled at the cat, who crawled into Viper’s lap, snuggling into her.

“You think I could sneak him into the base?”

“As long as you make sure he doesn’t pee everywhere. And outside of my lab. But I don't think Brimstone will mind.” 

“Aww. But he seems to like you.”

“Just like someone i know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viper will for sure murder KJ father after this and nobody will know what happen XD lol
> 
> Im hungry to write give me ships ma dudes


	17. Meeting with the empress (Reyna x Lynn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lynn goes on a walk a night, after the abuse of her step father
> 
> She meets the empress instead....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the request of a reader i decided to make the reyna and OC one (not smut. YET) i hope you guys like it !

Paris at night was so different. During the day, it was the city everyone loved to see on TV screens in small pubs, or in bright vacation magazines. The sun shining, the boat on the Senne, famous museums and other attractions. Yet night was another story. When the sun went down, the city shone, but the shadows were everywhere in the light. In clubs, teens were out drinking until blackout, people just having fun. Paris was a city of multiple colors, and it was her home. Lynn loved to hate and hated to love Paris. 

On the roof of an abandoned building, was a hideout she and her friends had made in case anyone had been mistreated. The young girl was looking up at the starry sky, hating her life. Her abusive parents were always making sure she felt low, like the worst. Yet, she still found ways to rebel and be herself, setting high standards and attracting attention. But consequences were often hard… and often brutal. 

“Hey Ly, you coming? your noodles are getting cold.” called a femine voice behind before the young girl just dropped an arm heavy around her.  _ “Allez, ma belle, _ how much longer will you continue to have this unhealthy eating schedule?”

“Sorry Vic, it just-” the girl parted her lips, about to say something but decided to keep her mouth shut.

  
“You’ve been like this since morning.What happened yesterday?”

Yesterday...? Oh boy, she wished she had never met that woman.

\------------------

Hood on her head, she tread around the darkest parts of Paris. She was injured, but she still stood in the shadows so no one saw. Her lips were bleeding, purple marks were on her cheeks, but she still looked around alertly. The center of town was always somewhat deserted, yet the small alleyways were full of life 24/7. Young people go out to have fun and drink, and sometimes,  _ something else _ . She could hear them laugh, talking about how their lives were so boring, how stupid school was, or just mundane things about France. They wouldn’t survive a single day in her life. 

Lynn had been an orphan ever since a strange phenomena, the First Light, occurred. France, like other countries, were hit by strange natural catastrophes, while crystals from deep inside the earth rumbled out into the open air. Some who had touched it became  _ Radiants _ . Lynn was one of them, but she kept it a secret from her foster family, since they had abused her since they took her in. She had even wanted to end herself multiple times, but she would never give them that pleasure. 

She’ll be their worst nightmare, one day. 

But all wasn’t that dark, since she had good friends to raise her spirits. There was Victoria, a talented boxer that some people wouldn't dare to anger, and her boyfriend Sebastian, an intelligent hacker. He had virtually all of Paris feeding from his hand, sometimes indulging himself by pulling pranks on the most popular boys of the university they all attended. He would post hilarious videos of them, just to remind them of their egos. She snuck away from the crowd, going into a more silent part of the district.

She only laughed lightly at the thought of said videos, as she turned left before facing the modern, industrial part of the city that the Kingdom corporation decided to take in their protection. It always made her a bit incredulous of how Kingdom was suddenly everywhere after the First Light. They were in all the latest tech and tools. She decided to take a small walk around the old factories, (where she liked to linger anyway) after getting beat up by her stepfather again.    
  
She climbed the fence before sneaking inside the facility, which had...light? Lynn had a bad feeling in her gut. Like an animal, her mind was telling her to run, because there was danger, someone was here, people were here. Her heart started to beat faster, the hair on the back of her neck raising, goosebumps forming on her skin before she felt something behind her-

She was about to turn around when a shadow jumped on her body, keeping her pinned down as her hood was knocked askew, her brown hair splayed on the ground. The French looked up to a figure glowing a very dark purple, her striking eyes a vibrant purple, before footsteps were heard. 

_ “Elle est allée par-ici! _ (She went this way!)” yelled a male voice as multiple soldiers entered the old building. Both Lynn and the strange figure got back to back, perhaps out of instinct, when the soldier circled them.  _ “Ils sont deux?! _ (There are two?!)”

It was definitely instinct when Lynn's hands flashed, electricity sparking dangerously as one of the men's eyes widened. 

_ “C’est une radiante aussi!  _ (It’s a radiant too!)”

It was a fast fight. Both her and the figure dodged as they attacked, disarming the men and knocking them out. The two of them were fighting in a strange, completely synchronous style they had never experienced before. And thank God for her training with Oshiro in Jujitsu and other martial arts. 

As soon all the guards were down, Lynn found herself face to face with the glowing figure. She was staring into her purple eyes intensely. Something about her reminded her of what Sebastian had told her: a very special radiant in South America that was a revolutionary, waiting for the world to forget technology and see radiants and Kingdom as their new path. 

‘ _ It’s a woman whose beauty hit the eye and whose powers hit even harder. They call her-’ _

_ “L'impératrice du mexique... _ (Mexico’s Empress...)” whispered as the girl saw the glow of the woman dim, leaving behind a beautiful woman.

_ “Vaya. _ And I thought this mission would be boring.” Said the woman, a smug expression on her face, approaching the young radiant who stepped back every step the woman took forward. “Don't be afraid little one, I don't bite...much.”

_ ‘Reyna, come in ! Have you joined the rendezvous point?’ _   
  
That made the agent stop to answer the call, and the electric radiant took that moment to run, the woman just behind her. It was a chase, and Reyna loved a good hunt, especially with a radiant never seen before ! The girl was fast, an athlete if she had ever seen on. Unfortunately for her, Reyna had a power that buffed up her physical abilities. 

The chase merged into a town district (which apparently chose right now to be crowded, of all days) as the girl wove her way through the people to the metro. 

_ ‘Oh no, you don’t!’  _ Reyna grinned, passing through the people as she was getting closer and closer to her prey, Only for the door of the metro to close as soon as she caught up. The door shut, being the only barrier between them, and the mexican analysed her fearful face. She marked it in her mind like how a predator would remember what prey they wanted.

“I will find you.”

\-----------------

The girl looked to her best friend, who was waiting for an answer, before Lynn just looked back up at the sky. “Have you thought about it, Vicky ? Like… meeting someone that you thought you'd never meet?”

“Well I met Seb, and I met you, my best friend that helped me through hard times.” Smiled the girl as she gave a small punch on Lynn’s arm. “Yet I feel like yesterday, you met someone who’s haunting you. Like a ghost, almost.”

“Something like that.”

Radiant purple eyes, her skin brown and smooth with only one sleeve on her right arm while on her left, a tattoo looking like a royal symbol or emblem going into her hand. Her name was Reyna, and she was about to hunt someone down.

  
  
  
  
  



	18. End of writings

My dear little readers,

Im writing you this to tell you I will stop the writing for a while. Depression stress and some personal issues are getting very out of hand and very hard to handle for me. Im sorry I won't be able to actually write anymore for a while because it's a passion and somehow a huge help for those dark times. But those dark time have infected unfortunately my mental state which wasn't good already but right now it's nearly unbearable. Im sorry for all of you who wanted more or have asked for certain ship and I couldn't give to you. 

When things will get better I promise to do a small fiction about the origins of Lynn which some of you got a bit interested in. One more time I apologize for my leaving, just hope you all are safe and taking good care of yourselves. 

With all my love 

AgentLightning

**Author's Note:**

> I started to hit you all where it hurts :D ;D
> 
> So next i want you guys to choose you guys have
> 
> Another Viper x Jett  
> Reyna x Sage  
> Raze X Sage  
> Jett X Sage  
> OC X Reyna
> 
> Tell me what you want fam 
> 
> i see you next time X3


End file.
